Perjalanan Kedua
by Asakura Yume
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu." / Mungkin sosok itu juga tidak menyangka perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dilontarkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu yang berlalu tidak pernah mengizinkan seseorang untuk tetap sama.


Perjalanan Kedua

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Summon Night: Swordcraft Story bukan punya Yume. *dijitak rame-rame*

_Warning_: _OOC, drabble, probably _AR_, etc._

* * *

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua iris matanya melebar, takjub melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Langit biru cerah tanpa ada awan, padang rumput yang terbentang luas, dan sesekali terlihat pohon menjulang. Beberapa meter di sampingnya, ia dapat mendengar suara aliran sungai yang cukup deras. Sentuhan matahari pada pemandangan di depannya itu sudah sukses memanjakan indra penglihatannya.

Pratty, nama wanita itu, memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati angin yang berhembus, memainkan rambut kelabunya yang terurai sebahu. Suasana seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan, dari tempatnya berasal sekalipun, Wystern.

Anehnya, angin yang berhembus membuat wanita itu nostalgia dengan kampung halamannya itu. Ingatan demi ingatannya saat masih berada di sana bermunculan di otaknya. Saat ia mengikuti kompetisi untuk menjadi seorang _Craftlord_—mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang meninggal tiga tahun sebelumnya, bertemu banyak rival yang menjadi temannya—Sanary, Varil, Razzy, dan yang lainnya, juga melawan orang-orang yang tidak ia sangka.

Lalu, yang merupakan bagian terpenting bagi Pratty, adalah pertemuannya dengan sang _Craftlord of Sapphire_. Salah satu dari tujuh _Craftlord _yang menjadi penilai dalam pemilihan _Craftlord of Iron _yang baru—posisi yang dulu pernah diambil oleh sang ayah, Shintetsu. Sosok yang juga menjadi sosok terpenting bagi Pratty.

* * *

"_Perjalanan?"_

"_Ya, hanya melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi dunia, mencari tempat baru untuk dilihat dan pengalaman baru. Seperti yang Shintetsu lakukan saat ia masih muda."_

"_Aku tidak tahu ayahku melakukan hal seperti itu…"_

* * *

Sosok yang telah membuat Pratty berubah. Seorang gadis biasa, menjelma menjadi _Craftlord of Iron _yang hebat, dan bahkan melampaui ayahnya. Bertahun-tahun Pratty menduduki posisi sebagai salah satu dari tujuh _Craftlord _itu, dan ia sudah berhasil mengubah banyak hal. Impian teman-temannya sudah terwujud. Sejalan dengan itu, Pratty tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Bukan hanya gadis ingusan yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Craftlord_.

Tapi, semua itu ia rasa hampa tanpa keberadaan mantan_ Craftlord of Sapphire _itu. Ya, mantan. Karena beberapa saat setelah Pratty mengalahkan Parista—_summon beast _yang sebenarnya memiliki dendam dengan ayahnya—dan menjadi _Craftlord of Iron_, sosok itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan dirinya.

Yah, sebenarnya itu salah Pratty, menolak tawaran darinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di Wystern. Sosok itu sendiri malah tidak keberatan, dan dia menjanjikan suatu hal pada Pratty.

* * *

"_Perjalanan seperti apa yang ayahku lakukan?"_

"_Shintetsu menghabiskan waktu lima tahun untuk perjalanannya. Dia mengunjungi berbagai negara, dan bahkan berjalan mengelilingi benua. Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya."_

"…"

"_Tapi dia terus bertarung… Lalu jatuh cinta…"_

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Pratty dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, ia dapat menebak siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu. Tapi, setidaknya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Hari yang cerah, eh?" tanya Pratty ceria.

Sosok di belakangnya terkekeh pelan, "Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, Pratty."

Wanita berambut kelabu itu tertawa pelan, agak tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sosok itu berupa rayuan—kalau itu memang bisa disebut rayuan. Mungkin sosok itu juga tidak menyangka perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dilontarkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu yang berlalu tidak pernah mengizinkan seseorang untuk tetap sama.

Pratty berbalik, dan tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lembut. Sosok yang ditunggunya itu memang sudah berubah. Rambut coklatnya sudah semakin panjang, meski modelnya masih sama seperti dulu. Terlihat sedikit kerutan di wajahnya, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan sorot ramah di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

* * *

"_Dengan mengikuti jalan yang Shintetsu dan aku lalui, aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku. Setelah itu, aku akan mulai perjalananku mengelilingi dunia. Aku tahu pasti ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku, begitu juga dengan pedang buatanku…"_

"_Master Sakuro…"_

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku melakukan perjalanan ini denganmu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maaf, Master Sakuro. Aku… Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di sini, di Wystern."_

"_Begitu. Entah bagaimana, aku sudah bisa menebak jawabanmu."_

* * *

"Halo, Master!"

Pratty benar-benar hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, dia langsung berlari ke arah Sakuro, yang tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan anak dari sosok penyelamatnya. Tawa itu berubah menjadi senyum lembut saat wanita itu menerjangnya—membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan—dan memeluknya erat. Perlahan, tangannya membalas pelukan Pratty. Hanya satu, karena tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Pratty, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka membiarkan perasaan mereka yang berbicara, melalui pelukan itu. Kerinduan yang tidak dapat diobati dengan surat yang mereka kirimkan untuk satu sama lain, kini sudah diobati. Penantian selama bertahun-tahun terbayar sudah.

"Aku sudah bukan seorang _Craftlord _lagi. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Sakuro memecah keheningan sambil melepas pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih mengusap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Pratty terkekeh kecil, "Maaf, masih kebiasaan…"

Tapi mereka sama-sama tahu, kalau status itu sudah tidak berlaku untuk mereka. Sakuro yang sudah terlebih dahulu melepas jabatannya untuk melakukan perjalanannya, dan Pratty… Wanita itu harus menunggu beberapa tahun agar bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ayah dan sosok yang dikaguminya itu lakukan.

"Oh iya, di mana Rasho? Kupikir dia masih bersamamu," Sakuro berkomentar setelah menyadari absennya _summon beast _yang biasanya bersama wanita itu.

"Rasho sudah pulang. Kupikir dia akan senang kembali bersama keluarganya," jawab Pratty, meski rasanya sulit membayangkan _summon beast_nya itu benar-benar senang. Biasanya kan Rasho agak _tsundere _kalau membicarakan hal ini.

Mereka bertatapan, dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut mereka dengan sangat lincah.

"Jadi," kata Sakuro sambil berdeham. "Kau sudah siap?"

Pratty mengangguk. Dia sudah menyerahkan jabatannya kepada orang yang ia rasa paling tepat. Satu perjalanannya—impiannya—sudah selesai, dan kini perjalanan lainnya siap menanti. Mencari tahu apa yang orang-orang lakukan dengan senjata-senjata buatannya. Kali ini, Pratty tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang yang akan berada di sisinya dalam menempuh perjalanan keduanya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Dua mantan _Craftlord _terhebat seantero Wystern, melangkah bersama menuju dunia yang luas.

* * *

"_Aku akan menunggumu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di akhir perjalananmu, di bawah langit biru yang luas…_

_Pada saat kita bertemu kembali, ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita bersama…"_

* * *

_Owari_


End file.
